Turtle Tales
by lively.oddity
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and one-shots that revolve around our favorite turtles. Various lengths, genres, and themes will be included. I am open to any suggestions from the audience. Drabble #4: "Keep Out" (2/5/2015).
1. The Kick

Well, I decided to write a series of dabbles and one-shots. These are random, and probably not the best of quality, but y'know, they are just something to do to pass the time. Well, I hope you all enjoy what is to come!

Peace.

* * *

**_The Kick_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

* * *

This was going to take some getting used to, Leo thought to himself as he stood up off the floor in the dojo. Master Splinter just taught them all a new aerial kick that was complex in both form and execution. This was his fifth attempt, and with every try, he fell to the ground with a graceless thud. Standing up, he gently rubbed his sore backside and frowned. He had no idea why it was taking him so long to learn this new move. Dropping into a stance, he hastily tried the kick again, and landed in a heap on the mats below.

He was never going to learn this new kick.

As he sat there lost in his thoughts, he absentmindedly watched his brothers attempt the same kick, but with no success. Standing up, he tried desperately to figure out why he of all mutants could not figure out the new technique. As he stood, lost in his thoughts, the voice of his father echoed through the dojo.

"Boys," Master Splinter shouted his voice sharp and clear. In that instant, all of the turtles stopped what they were doing and kneeled silently in front of their father. The room fell silent as all attention was directed towards the wise rat.

"For the first day, you all performed as expected. This move is very difficult, and will require a lot of patience, practice and focus. We will continue this tomorrow. You are all dismissed."

For a brief moment, Leo felt as if his father was speaking directly to him and he took a moment to think over his words. After a few moments of silence, the four young boys stood up silently and bowed to their master.

"Hey guys!" Michelangelo shouted his blue eyes wide and filled with excitement, "we should totally play that new video game that April got us!"

"I'm in!" Donatello spoke, a small grin forming on his face, "I could use a cool down before I go back into the lab."

"You in, Raph?"

"Mmmph," Raphael grunted while nodding his head and crossing his arms, "sure, whatever."

"Sweet, what about you, Leo?"

Leo really wanted to play the new game with his brothers, but he knew that he needed to take care of something first.

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you guys there. Save a controller for me."

"Sure thing!"

Leo watched as his three younger brothers raced into the living room. Their shouts and yips of glee echoed behind them as they fought to claim the best spot.

Turning around on his heels, he silently walked back to the center of the dojo and inhaled deeply. In that moment, he thought about every detail of the new kick that they had learned just moments before. The angle of his legs, the height of his jump, and the flexibility of his spine became visible as he imagined himself performing the technique. His muscles felt alive, and waves of energy seemed to course through his muscles as he dropped himself into a lower stance.

Exhaling, he let his mind become clear. Calmness resonated within his essence, and without a second thought, he closed his eyes and leaped thoughtlessly into the air, giving total confidence to his body. His muscles felt strong and capable, his limps felt graceful.

Landing on his feet, after what seemed like hours, relief and shock overtook him.

"I did it," he whispered, a small smile creeping its way onto his face.

He was on his feet for once, and not on his backside. His stance mirrored his father's demonstration. He finally accomplished something that he though impossible just moments before.

"Now to see if I can do it again," Leo smirked as he leaped into the air again.


	2. I Wish

_**I Wish**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Raph loved the feeling of the cool night air on his skin. The light breeze gently kissed his face as he raised his hands up with outstretched fingers. He was standing on the ledge of one of the tallest buildings in New York City, and the darkness surrounded him like an ominous blanket.

He lived for this.

The feeling of being on top of the world where the only sound he could hear was the sound of his own heart sent waves of excitement through the young turtles body. His toes gripped the grainy edges of the roof's ledge, giving him a sense of security. Knowing the risk of one faulty step made his midnight activity far more interesting as he daringly stared down at the passersby below.

He was king, King Raphael of the city.

Leaning backwards, he let his body slowly fall towards the roof. Gently landing on his shell, he glared at the stars which painted the black canvas in a wide array of patterns. Reaching up, he tried to fruitlessly grasp one of the stars, hoping that this time he would reap some benefits for his efforts.

Nothing.

Sighing, he placed his hands behind his head and began humming _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. He still found that childhood tune somewhat enjoyable; it just seemed fitting. He hoped his brothers never found out what he did on his free time because they would never let him live it down.

After All, he had an image to maintain.

He stared at the stars thinking and humming for what seemed to be hours. He thought about a conversation that he had with Don a few days ago. Don told him that there are more stars in the sky than people on the planet. He also said that for some people, stars represent hope and limitless possibilities. Don told him how people used to wish up to the stars, and confined within them their innermost secrets.

"I wonder if that is why theres so many," Raph mumbled to himself while shifting slightly on the cold roof, "all of those secrets are far too much for just one star alone."

As he looked up into the sky while visualizing what it would be like if every person in the world had their own star, Raph thought about his family and how they would be looking for him right now. Standing up slowly, he made his way to the roof's exit. As he carefully twisted the cooled knob, he turned his head over his shoulder, stealing one last glance at the sky.

As he stared in silence, only one thought filled his mind. If the stars listened to people, he wondered if they would possibly listen to mutants as well.

It was worth a shot.

As his eyes focused on one star, he cleared his throat and spoke in a strong yet steady tone.

"I wish for the happiness and safety of all of us, my dad, my brothers, and myself."

He hoped the stars were listening.

* * *

Even Raphael can have a softer side. I hope you all enjoyed this!


	3. Dish Duty

_**Turtles and Things:** Dish Duty_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles. _

* * *

**_(A/N): This story was inspired by a true event that took place in my life. I hope y'all enjoy!_**

* * *

"Whose turn is it to do the dishes?" Raph snapped as he threw his dirty plate into the overflowing sink. He couldn't remember how long it had been since someone washed a dish. Master Splinter had been bedridden with a fever for the past few days, so there was no one keeping the four teens accountable.

"I did them last time," Leo chirped, placing a cup gently on top of the seemingly endless pile. Peeking into the sink's contents, he grimaced when he noticed plates with bits of Chinese food on them.

They had Chinese four days ago.

Pulling out a chart with tallies, Donatello carefully skimmed over the marks while cross referencing the checks with the mounted wall calendar. Leo and Raph quizzically stared at him as he noisily mumbled under his breath. Nodding to himself with satisfaction, Don carefully returned to his work.

"So, Genius, are you going to tell us what that was about or…"

"Its Mikey's turn to do dishes," Don added, shrugging his shoulders and returning to his work.

"What!"

A loud shriek from the living room filled the air. Michelangelo quickly ran into the kitchen where his brothers were deliberating. Panting, he threw his hands on his knees in order to calm his breathing. This was a battle that he would fight to the end.

"Dudes, it is so not my tur-"

"Look at the chart, Mikey," Donatello snapped while shoving the piece of paper in his face. As Mikey read it, he face fell. Master Splinter had kept track of who did the dishes. Donatello was right, he was next in line.

"But I hate doing the dishes! I am too cute for manual labor, make Raph do it!"

"Sorry Mike," Don mumbled while shrugging his shoulders and leaving the room, "but it is your turn, and I am not going to do them."

Gulping, he turned to face the intimidating pile of kitchenware, caked with decaying food and other unidentifiables. His knees quivered and his stomach dropped. This was going to take him forever.

"Have fun, Chucklehead," Raph barked while patting him heavily on the back, "and while you're at it, you should really consider taking a bath, you reek!"

Leo walked past him and gave him a sheepish look while adding under his breath, "You do kind of smell bad."

"Well isn't this just peachy, I have to do this mountain of dishes _and_ take a bath, this day couldn't have gotten any bet-"

Smiling silently to himself, Mikey's mind suddenly hatched an idea that would appeal to everyone. Giggling to himself, he ran to his room to search for an empty box.

* * *

"Well Leo, it looks like Mike finished the dishes," Don said as he peeked over the back of the couch into the kitchen. The pile of dishes that had previously been in the sink were gone, and no longer spoiled the kitchen with their rotten presence.

"Already?" The older turtle questioned, "I was sure that it would have taken him more than twenty minutes."

"Well, theres no dishes in the sink, so I guess he did."

"I guess so. See , this is what happens when he applies himself and focuses."

As the two brothers sat in silence watching television, a scream of pure anger erupted from the back of the house. It was obviously Raphael, and he was clearly not happy about something. The two boys raced from the living room to the source of the commotion only to find Raph standing in the bathroom doorway clearly peeved. Raph slowly and stiffly turned his head towards Leo and Don and silently extended and accusing finger into the bathroom. Leo and Donny followed his pointing, and what they saw made their mouths fall in shock.

"Hey guys!" Mikey chirped from the bathtub. It was filled to the brim with soapy water, and he was not the only occupant. The dishes from the sink were in there as well.

"You guys came by just in time, I just finished the last cup!"


	4. Keep Out

_**Turtle Tales:** Keep Out_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

* * *

Donatello loved to organize. When the label maker he ordered arrived at April's apartment, he thought that his life was going to change for the better. His lab was finally going to be organized the way that he wanted it to be, and not a single item would be out of place.

"Finally, it is over," Donatello sighed as he plopped himself to the floor. As he looked around his lab, a grin broke out on his face as he admired his great work. He had been cleaning and labeling for the past six hours and exhaustion could not even begin to define how tired he felt.

"Donny, where are you!" A shrill voice called out.

Oh no.

Donatello immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to his younger brother Mikey who was notorious for ruining systems of organization. When he stepped into a neat room, he had a habit of deconstructing it in a matter of seconds.

Not today. Not in his lab.

Jumping to his feet, Donny turned around to face the door of his lab. As soon as the form of his brother appeared, the normally quiet turtle took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Mikey, STOP!"

Mikey tripped and fell unceremoniously at the feet of his clearly flustered brother. Sheepishly looking up, he slowly began to squirm when he saw Don's intimidating gaze.

Before Mikey could even attempt to make a noise, Don grabbed him by the shell and quickly ushered him out.

"Donny, dude, what are you doing?'

"You're not going to ruin my perfectly organized lab today, Michelangelo."

Closing the door, he swiftly entered the passcode and the lock clicked shut.

"Dude, you have some serious control issues," Mikey whined.

The door slid open, and Donny glared at his brother. Reaching behind his back, he grabbed the label maker, and began typing on it. When he was done, he pressed print, causing the machine to spit out a long thin label. Ripping the label from the machine, Donny slapped it on the front of the door of his lab and swiftly reentered.

"No Mikeys allowed? Don, that's not fair!"

A few minutes passed and Mikey smirked.

"Since Mikey is not allowed, can Michelangelo come in?"

As he fell into a fit of laughter, he could hear Don groaning from behind the closed door.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I guess Michelangelo got the last word in this tale!


End file.
